Darui
Darui 'is a jonin-level shinobi from Kumogakure, and the right-hand-man of the Fourth Raikage. Physical Appearance Darui is a fairly tall, dark-skinned man with a slightly bulbous nose, a lazy look in his eyes and shaggy white hair which covers his left eye. He wears a high-collared, sleeveless uniform with loose-fitting pants, bandages on his wrists and the one-strap-over-one shoulder Flak jacket of a Hidden Cloud Village shinobi. Darui has stylized characters for "''water" and "lightning" tattooed on his right and left shoulders respectively, denoting his chakra's nature affinities, Water Style and Lightning Style, as well as the fact that he has a kekkei genkai, the Gale Style. The tattoo on his left arm also signifies that he has inherited the Third Raikage's black lightning. He carries a broad, foldable, cleaver-like sword, strapped on his back, when outside the village. Personality Darui is an easy-going, tranquil and mellow individual as seen when the Fourth Raikage's over-the-top exit through a window, he tells C that he will simply use the door like normal people do. His personality is also evident through his lazy and languid way of speaking, often times referring to things or events as being "dull" - a pun on his name. While having a laid-back demeanor however, Darui isn't lazy, leaping to the Raikage's defense when the bodyguards of the other Kage reacted to the Raikage destroying the desk he was sitting at. Darui is a very apologetic individual, and will even apologize for other people's actions — a trait he stated that he hadn't noticed himself; this attribute leads him to saying "sorry" just as much as the word "dull". He also possesses a strong loyalty to the Fourth Raikage whom he often addresses as "boss", rather than adding the suffix "sama" to his title as others do. The Fourth in turn, considers Darui his "second right hand", and because of this, Darui will just as quickly verbally defend the Fourth as he would physically. Because of this trust, Darui was put in charge of the First Company as well. Darui is also quite understanding. Synopsis Abilities '''Ninjutsu Expert: *'Nature Transformation': *'Kenjutsu Expert': Usually, Darui wields a broad and fairly long sword that is peculiar in comparison to others swords in that it folds in two to be sheathed and unfolds when in use. He has shown exceptional skills in kenjutsu, as he could clash with Suigetsu's Kubikiribocho and easily overwhelm and pin him to a wall with his lightning-imbued sword. He was also skilled enough to literally disarm Ginkaku and Kinkaku during their battle, and knock Ginkaku into Kinkaku's Kokinjo while quickly seizing the Shichiseiken and Benihisago. Enhanced Strength: Enhanced Speed: Enhanced Durability: Expert Tactician: Great Chakra Power: Kekkei Genkai Gale Style Kekkei Genkai: Darui is able to combine his water and lightning-natures to create the Gale Style which creates beams of light that flow like water and can be freely guided like missiles. Equipment Cleaver Sword: Relationships Friends/Allies *A (Raikage) *C (Partner-in-combat) *Killer B Enemies *Ryuha Armament Alliance ** *Tobi *The Gold and Silver Brothers *The Akatsuki Background in Other Media Trivia * Quotes * Battles & Events References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Jonin Category:Kage Aides Category:Kumogakure Characters Category:Allied Shinobi Forces Category:A-Class Combatants Category:Shinobi Union Category:Naruto/Naruto Shippuden Series Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Leaders/Commanders Category:Playable Characters